The ultimate descsion
by doc boy
Summary: Based on information I read about the upcoming movie ben 10 alien dimensions. Possible spoiler alert. Ben needs to decide whether to go around the galixy and fight aliens or not. Little did he know how significant his descion would be...


The ultimate descsion

Based on information I read about the upcoming movie ben 10 alien dimensions. Possible spoiler alert

It has been two weeks since that epic summer ended in which ben found the most powerful device in the universe known as the omnitrix. Ever since he found it aliens from all over the universe have chased him and tried to get it; so far without success.

After he got back home aliens were still after him and his grandpa Max was now talking to him, Gwen and their parents.

"the situation is getting worse. More aliens are coming after Ben and its getting very dangerous. He needs to decide whether he will go with a team of plumbers and fight some of those aliens, or he will stay here and let the plumbers do the work which would be more dangerous…"

"But what about the people on Earth? Ben can't just leave them here…"

"I know it's a tough decision Gwen. But the chances are around fifty-fifty. I've arranged a plumber's ship to take you to your destination Ben. I'll need to know by next Friday which is three days by now. Good luck if you go…" he got up from his chair and walked out. Everyone was shocked. Ben and Gwen had a slightly awkward look on their faces and their parents could sense that they wanted to be left alone. So they walked out of the room and left ben and Gwen to talk privately

"You think I should do it?" he asked honestly

"I don't know. It's your choice…" said Gwen softly

"Well, I'd love to go, but…"

"But what?" asked, Gwen

"I don't want to leave everyone behind. All my friends and family… I'll miss them…"

"I'll miss you…" said Gwen

"Please think it through. I don't want you making the wrong choice"

"You know, Gwen; you're not starting to creap me out. Since when did you get so attached to me?"

Gwen was slightly blushing but thankfully Ben didn't notice it

"It's not that I got attached to you! I just got used having you around so I will be boring here without you…"

Ben looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds and said

"Right… whatever you say Gwen…"

"Well, I'm gonna go get a pizza or something. See you later Gwen." He got up and an out of Gwen's living room

Gwen wanted to call after him and wait but she didn't do it in time; he already went out of her house so she decided not to bother. She felt that she needed a nap. She walked up the stairs to her room…

What was happening to her? Why was she getting so emotional about him going away? She hated him didn't she? No… she thought. It couldn't be. After all they've been through it's impossible that she hated him. She said to Ben that she's not attached to him. She lied. She couldn't bear to tell him the truth. The truth was that he really was attached to him. She couldn't live another day without him… as much as she hated to admit, she fell in love with her own cousin. But he could never know… and she hated that…

The next day…

Gwen's family was at the dinner table. After the first course was done, Gwen's father cleared off the dishes and went to the kitchen. Then Gwen's mother spoke up

"Gwen I have something to tell you…" (Gwen was more attached to her mother than she was to her father. That's why they are talking in private)

"Uh oh…" thought Gwen

"I talk to Grandpa Max today and w talked about Ben's decision…"

Gwen took a deep breath waiting for the worst to happen

"He said he'd love to stay on Earth but he needs to go fight the aliens around the galaxy to save the Earth. He's leaving tomorrow at 12 PM at the old park outside town. I'm so sorry Gwen…" her mother said softly and put her hand on Gwen's shoulder…

Gwen at first felt surprised then angry and sad… but eventually she didn't feel a thing. It's as if her brain went numb and blank. As if time stopped completely for the ten year old girl. She felt herself get up from her chair and walked up to her room. She got in and closed the door and plopped on her bed. Only then the tears starting flowing out of her beautiful green little eyes like an over flowing dam. She couldn't believe it was happening. So just lost the cousin she loves. Probably forever… she continued to sob onto her bed sheet as tears dripped down from her eyes and was soaked from her tears and mucus because of all the crying… she eventually cried herself to sleep. At night she didn't sleep well. She had this one dream that ben stayed on Earth and she expressed her love to him and he said he loves her back and they were a happy couple. At this part of the dream, Gwen was feeling very happy because she thought it was real at the time. That's the way things are in a dream. But then things started to change in her dream. After they got married in her dream he said he most go travel around the galaxy and save the Earth and might never come back. She pleaded him to stay (both in the dream world and the real world) but he said he must do it. He took off in the space ship and Gwen was crying hysterically in her dream and now in the real world. She woke up. She breathed heavily. She reached out for he nightstand and picked up her alarm clock. It was one in the morning. Her parents are probably fast asleep by now so she hopes they didn't hear all her sobbing and crying. She felt thirsty and sweaty. She got up and walked to a nearby bath room. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look good at all. Her eyes and eye sockets were red and swollen from tears, her purple shirt she wore as pajamas we partially wet from her sweat and she was pale as a brand new white bed sheet. She had to take a nice hot bath and try to calm herself down. As she lay in the bath tub she closed her eyes and tried to relax. But the thoughts about Ben just kept getting into her mind. She found herself crying softly while sitting in the bath tub. She was beginning to feel embarrassed because of this absurd situation and maybe because she was making too much of a deal about it. Maybe she's in love with Ben. Maybe it's just a crush or he's a close friend. She couldn't believe that. Even though she thought through now she was certain that she was in love him. This made her cry even harder because she knew she lost him…

After twenty minutes in the bath room, Gwen went back to her room and tried to fall back asleep. Maybe the hot bath she took would help her.

It was now morning and Gwen was waking up to what seemed to her as the grimmest day of her life. She walked down the stairs and ran into her mother sitting at the kitchen table and she looked at her and gasped

"Oh my gosh Gwen, are you alright? You look terrible!" she got up and brought her daughter to the kitchen table and helped her sit down and filled her up a glass of water and gave it to her.

"What happened to you?" she asked as Gwen drank the glass of water all at once and put it down.

"Ugh… I had a terrible night and a horrible nightmare…"

"Do you want to tell me about it?" asked her mother as she filled up a whole pitcher of water and gave it to her miserable daughter…

"Does it have something to do with Ben?"

Gwen nodded gently and took another sip of her water as her mother smiled to her surprise

"Well you would be glad to hear that he changed his mind. He decided to stay on Earth.

Gwen tipped over glass and got up in excitement and asked

"He's staying here?"

"Yeah, he and grandpa are on their way here to tell you personally…" she was interrupted by Gwen running up to her room with a big smile on her face. Gwen's depression has instantly transform and great happiness.

"He's staying… he's actually staying…" she laughed to herself and she got dressed and ran back down the stairs just as Ben and Max went in through the door.

"BEN!" yelled Gwen and attacked Ben with a big loving bear hug

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she literally cried onto his shoulder

"How could I leave Gwen? I was very happy here on Earth. I couldn't leave…"

Gwen was still sobbing onto his shoulder and he asked her softly

"May I ask why are you crying so badly?"

"I love you Ben. I love you so much… I just can't live without you… I'm so glad you decided t stay…"

Ben smiled and said

"I love you too…" he said softly. At the moment he said that her heart jumped. Her ultimate wish had been granted. She and Ben can finally be together. They departed from the hug and looked each other in the eyes as their lips got closer and closer to each other until they finally met into a soft loving passionate kiss. It was indescribably pleasant. Imagine that you loved someone so much and you thought he would leave for good. But then he/she comes back and you kiss him/her on the lips and a wonderfully pleasant and calming experience. There's no other feeling in the world…

Gwen separated from the hug and looked at her cousin in the eyes and they embraced each other into another warm and loving hug.

"Now we can be together forever…" sighed Gwen happily onto Ben's shoulder

"We will Gwen… we will…" he said happily as they continued to hug each other lovingly and drifted from side to side during the hug as their parents and grandfather watched happily at their happily in love children/grandchildren and they couldn't e happier about it… yeah…

Ben and Gwen both knew that would grow up to be a very happy couple who would eventually get married and give birth to a baby girl named Lily…

And they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

And they lived happily ever after...

The end…

Well, what do you think? Petty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
